peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 August 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-08-03 ;Comments *JP: "I'm very pleased that one or two people at least over the weekend have written in to enquire about my finger. If you weren't listening to the programmes last week, in one of those acts of blinding stupidity which occur hopefully only once in a lifetime, I stuck it into a lawnmower when the blades were rotating and it took the top off. I had it knitted back on again and I had the bandage changed today, for those of you who are interested in this... When they changed the bandage I must admit it didn't look too terribly healthy. It's all sort of grey and putrescent at the end of it and going black around the edges." *Peel states that the Bee Gees cover by City Centre "went down a storm at Peel Acres when I was listening to new singles over the weekend." *The weekend did not bring John much luck in his attempts to see live bands. On Friday evening he'd driven to Colchester to see Misty In Roots. On arrival, he discovered that the band had decided not to play the gig due to a disagreement with the promoter. On Saturday evening he'd travelled to Northampton to see the Birthday Party (a gig listed in the NME) but found that the published information was incorrect when he got there. Sessions *Chefs only session, recorded 5th May 1981, repeat, first broadcast 11 May 1981. Available on Records & Tea: The Best Of The Chefs CD, 2012 (Damaged Goods ‎DAMGOOD388CD) *Malaria only session, recorded 25th July 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show''. Acts introduced not shown below are Soft Cell, Future Toys. *1-2-3: Allo (7") JSO EAT 8 *Lemons: My Favourite Band (7") Race RB 004 :JP: "I was listening to some tapes of these programmes from last week and I decided I talk too much. So tonight, the hits keep coming." *Lone Ranger: Tribute To Marley (7") Studio One SO-0404 *Chefs: Love Is Such A Splendid Thing (session) *Roy Redmond: Ain't That Terrible *Our Daughter's Wedding: Lawnchairs (7") EMI America EA 124 *Malaria: Geh Duschen (session) *Simple Minds: Love Song (7") Virgin VS 434 *City Centre: To Love Somebody (7") Diversion *Chefs: Northbound Train (session) *Birthday Party: Release The Bats (7") 4AD AD 111 *Malaria: How Do You Like My New Dog? (session) *Richard Thompson: Scott Skinner Medley (Glencoe / Scott Skinner's Rockin' Step / Bonny Banchory) (album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!)) Elixir LP1 *Bamboo Zoo: The Beat To Eat (album - Look! Listen! Consume!) Phoney-Gran PHOG 8101 *Way Of The West: See You Shake (7") Mercury MER 79 *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Five Nights Of Bleeding (album - Dread Beat An' Blood) Virgin *Chefs: One Fine Day (session) *Mud Hutters: Taking The Biscuit (album - Factory Farming) Defensive NATO 3 *Black: Human Features (7") Rox ROX 17 *Skodas: Everybody Thinks Everybody Else Is Dead Bad (7") Heartbeat PULSE 12 *Malaria: Nimm Mich Schnell In Deine Arme (session) *Bo Diddley: Cops And Robbers (album - Chess Masters) Chess CXMD 4003 *Oingo Boingo: Controller (album - Only A Lad) A&M AMLH 64863 *Chefs: Springtime Reggae (session) *Digital Dance: Treatment (7") Dirty Dance 7001 *Prince Far I: Marble Stone (album - Livity) PRE PRE X 7 *Cooling Towers: The Thesis (v/a album - Street To Street Volume Two) Open Eye OE LP 502 *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1981-08-03 Peel Show DB247.mp3 ;Length *1:34:48 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *created from DB247 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box Category:Available online